Die Ministerin
by Nakry
Summary: Callisto Weir wird im zweiten Krieg gegen Voldemort zur Ministerin gewählt. Wird sie erfolgreich die Zaubererwelt führen können oder wird sie, wie ihre Vorgänger, scheitern?
1. cruelty

**Chapter 1 – grausame Verluste**

Der fahle Mondschein tauchte Whillganey in ein geheimnisvolles Licht.

Fast identische Einfamilienhäuser mit gepflegten Vorgärten säumten die breite Straße, die den Fünfhundert-Seelen-Vorort durchzog. Hier und da war hinter den Gardinen das grünliche, flackernde Licht eines Fernsehers sichtbar. Es war gut nach Mitternacht, als die Stille durch ein schwaches Ploppen durchbrochen wurde. Von den Einwohnern unbemerkt erschienen mehrere Gestalten in der Dunkelheit. Unverzüglich suchten sie hinter Mülltonnen Deckung. Aufgrund ihrer schwarzen Umhänge schienen sie mit der Nacht zu verschmelzen.

Die Schatten glitten an ein Haus heran und umstellten es. Eine Person gab mit Handzeichen den anderen Anweisungen. Zwei Figuren setzten sich daraufhin von Gruppe ab und näherten sich dem Eingang. Die Anderen folgten. Wenige Augenblicke später brach ein kurzer Kampf aus. Farbige Lichtblitze erhellten die Häuserwände. Die Neuankömmlinge überwältigten die wenigen Wächter – Auroren, um exakt zu sein. Keiner von ihnen schien einen tatsächlichen Angriff erwartet zu haben. Die siegreichen Zauberer, offensichtlich Todesser, versammelten sich in dem Vorgarten. Beiläufig richtete einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auf den ihm am nächsten liegenden Auroren und sprach den Todesfluch aus, ohne sein Opfer anzusehen. Schnell sprengte ein Todesser, derselbe, der auch das Kommando der Mission innehatte, die schwere Haustür auf. Im Wohnzimmer sprangen die zwei Bewohner, das Ehepaar Fudge, vom Sofa auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, die sie auf die Eindringliche richteten.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie?" donnerte Cornelius Fudge in den dunklen Raum hinein. Lachen und ein _Expelliarmus_ war die Antwort. Emma Fudge versuchte erfolglos ihren Zauberstab festzuhalten.

Eine Person trat aus der Gruppe hervor. Die Maske der Todesserin war verrutscht. Ohne den Zauberstab von Fudge wegzurichten, zog sie sie vom Gesicht. „Bellatrix Lestrange!" rief Fudges Frau aus. Panisch zischte der ehemalige Zaubereiminister seiner Ehefrau zu „Geh, Emma, ich kümmere mich um sie."

Die Angesprochene machte Anstalten zu fliehen. Bellatrix immobilisierte sie ohne viel Aufhebens. „Rührend, Fudge. Anscheinend haben Sie bei ihren _genialen Plan_ nicht bedacht, dass Sie uns hoffnungslos unterlegen sind. Sie haben nicht geringste Chance"

„Was hat meine Frau damit zu tun? Sie sind doch hinter mir her!"

Bellatrix drehte sich zu den anderen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords um. „Seit wann sind wir für Nachsichtigkeit bekannt?" Die vermummten Gestalten lachten höhnisch.

„Tatsächlichen wollen wir Ihnen danken, Fudge. Ihre Ignoranz war sehr günstig. Dass Sie die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords an die Macht praktischerweise nicht wahrhaben wollten, hat es für uns so viel einfacher gemacht. Erwarten Sie aber keine Vergünstigungen. _Crucio_."

Mrs. Fudge schrie auf, als der Folterfluch sie traf. Bellatrix genoss offensichtlich ihren Auftritt. Fudge war wie erstarrt. Obwohl er noch seinen Zauberstab in der zitternden Hand hatte, wagte er keinen Zauber. Plötzlich löste er sich aus seiner Apathie und feuerte in einem Anflug verzweifelten Mutes einen Fluch auf Lestrange. Diese, vollkommen überrumpelt, konnte nicht ausweichen und wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Ein anderer Todesser legte Cornelius augenblicklich magische Fesseln an. Bella, die sich aufgerappelt hatte, überließ Mrs Fudge ihren Mitstreitern und wandte sich dem ehemaligen Minister zu. „Ein bisschen frech, nicht? Doch Sie werden Manieren lernen, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

---------------------------

Eine Frau warf sich dem Dunklen Lord zu Füßen. Um ihn herum standen weitere seiner Anhänger, die alle in einer tiefen Verbeugung verharrten.

„Ich nehme an, ihr könnt von eurem Erfolg berichten." Seine Stimme war kalt und fordernd.

Die Kniende, die es nicht wagte ihren Meister anzusehen, holte tief Luft und begann. „Mein Lord, wir haben Fudge eliminiert. Des Weiteren haben wir in seinem Wohnort mehrere Häuser angezündet. Dies wird hoffentlich zu vielen Opfern unter den Muggeln führen."

Der Mann, dessen Gesicht schneeweiß war und schlangenartige Züge aufwies, lächelte kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Sehr gut, Bellatrix. Ihr alle habt mich nicht enttäuscht. Und Lord Voldemort belohnt seine Freunde, wenn sie ihm treu dienen."

Ein hoffnungsvolles Rascheln ging durch die Reihen der Todesser.

„Wir kommen unserem ultimativen Ziel immer näher. Doch vorerst - habe ich einen weiteren Auftrag für einige von euch." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Alecto, Amycus und Bellatrix." Die Angesprochen gingen langsam näher an Voldemort heran, abgesehen von Bella, die noch immer kniete. „Die Anderen seien für heute entlassen." Seine Anhänger disapparierten rasch. Er wand sich seinen noch anwesenden Dienern zu.

„Ihr werdet herausfinden, durch welche Maßnahmen der gegenwärtige _Minister_" er sprach das Wort mit einem gewissem Maß kaltem Hasses aus, „geschützt ist. Ihr wisst, wie ihr vorzugehen habt. Ich dulde keine Verluste."

„Ja, Meister." Die Angesprochenen verbeugten sich noch tiefer.

„Mein Herr..." Voldemort drehte sich zu seiner Anhängerin um.

Bellas Lippen zitterten, sie konnte die brennende Frage nicht aussprechen. Man stellte dem Dunklen Lord weder Fragen noch Forderungen. Sie hielt ihren Kopf unterwürfig gesenkt.

Er blickte ihr in die dunklen Augen, die angestrengt einen Punkt vor ihm fixierten.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du wissen möchtest, wohin dieser Plan führen wird. Bella..." Er seufzte beinahe theatralisch. „du warst schon immer zu neugierig, als dass es gut für dich sein könnte."

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Sie wünschte sich, niemals gesprochen zu haben. Er ging weiter auf sie zu. „Doch ich verzeihe dir dein Verhalten. Ich werde dir nur so viel sagen: Die Morde an ihren Führungsfiguren wird die Zauberwelt in Aufruhr und Panik versetzen. Die Lähmung der Regierung wird es leichter machen, dass wir die Kontrolle übernehmen. Ich habe meine Macht oft demonstriert. Keiner wird sich uns entgegen setzen können – oder es überhaupt wagen."

Bellatrix blickte begeistert zu Voldemort auf, dankbar, dass er nicht erbost über sie war, wissend, dass er ihr keine weiteren Details mitteilen würde.

„Herr, ich bin Eure treueste Dienerin. Ich würde mein Leben für Euch geben, dass wisst Ihr."

„Doch von welchen Nutzen wärst du dann?" Seine roten Augen schienen zu flackern. „So viele ergebene Anhänger haben ihr Leben gelassen. Nicht für die Sache, nicht um meine Befehle entgegen aller Widrigkeiten auszuführen, nein! Weil sie meinten, es wäre eine _noble Geste_, selbst wenn sie umsonst sterben. Als ob dies ihre Treue beweisen würde."

Er lachte kalt und schrill.

-----

Scrimgeour gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu schreien doch er versagte kläglich. Wiederholte Cruciatus-Flüche hatten seinen Widerstand geschwächt. Er hatte gekämpft, doch nun sehnte er sich nur noch nach einem schnellen Ende. Eine Bitte, die ihm der Dunkle Lord nicht gewähren würde.

Er atmete hektisch, als die Folter endlich aufgehoben wurde. Scrimgeour wusste, dass er diesen Tag nicht überleben würde. Er war ein erfahrener Duellant, ein exzellenter Auror, der es mit Cleverness und Charakterstärke bis zur Spitze der Karriereleiter geschafft hatte. Doch kaum jemand konnte hoffen, einen Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord persönlich zu überleben. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde zog sich über seinen Rücken, die, stark blutend, eine Pfütze dunkelroten, glänzenden Blutes auf dem Boden hinterließ.

Seine Muskeln krampften und die Nervenenden am ganzen Körper prickelten qualvoll, ein Resultat der exzessiven Folter.

Jeder klare Gedanke wurde sofort von dem Schmerz verdrängt. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„Der so beliebte, furchtlose Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour liegt in seinem eigenen Blut und in dem seiner armseligen Auroren, bettelnd um seinen Tod." Voldemorts schaute unbarmherzig auf Scrimgeour herab. Mit einem leichten Fußtritt rollte er den Zauberstab eines Auroren seinem Opfer zu. „Für den Fall, dass sie die Erniedringung nicht ertragen können, gebe ich ihnen noch eine Chance." Er blickte mit kalten, roten Augen auf Scrimgeour herab. Dieser tastete zitternd nach dem Stück Holz, das seine Rettung bedeuten konnte. Es konzentrierte sich, so gut sein taub werdender Geist es zuließ, auf einen letzten Zauberspruch. Lord Voldemort, der geduldig auf den nächsten Schritt seines Gegners gewartet hatte, lächelte schmal, als er dessen Fluch blockte. Scrimgeour wusste, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war. Der Zauberstab flog erneut aus seiner Hand. Voldemort trat näher an ihn heran und sprach einen Fluch. Es klang fast wie ein grotesker Gesang. Ein gelber Strahl verließ den Zauberstab und traf Scrimgeour. Er bäumte sich auf, doch seine Muskeln versagten und er vermochte sich nicht mehr zu rühren. Er spürte unerträglichen Schmerz, als die Haut auf seinem ganzen Körper langsam von seinem Fleisch gelöst wurde. In einem durchdringenden Schrei hauchte Scrimgeour sein Leben aus. Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich zu den Toten herab. Das geflüsterte _Morsmordre_ erhellte den Raum mit einem grünen Blitz. Über dem Haus erleuchtete das Mal, welches einen Totenschädel und eine Schlange zeigte, die Nacht.


	2. damage restriction

**Chapter 2 - Schadensbegrenzung**

Callisto Weir, stellvertretende Leiterin des Aurorendepartments, war gerade in die Vorhalle des Zaubereiministeriums appariert, als augenblicklich zahlreiche Fotografen und Reporter sie umringten.

„Mrs. Weir, können sie uns ein Statement zum tragischen Tod des Ministers geben?" meinte der Berichtererstatter – der etwas goblinhaftes an sich hatte - für den Tagespropheten unsensibel. Sie warf den Reportern einen verdutzen Blick zu. „Was?"

„Sie wissen es nicht?" Rita Kimmkorns Feder kritzelte schnell etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament.

„Rufus Scrimgeour ist tot aufgefunden worden. Wir warten noch auf Bestätigung durch _Ihre _Abteilung." Ihre Stimme zitterte, ob aus Schock oder Aufregung

Schnell gewann die erfahrene Politikerin und Aurorin Weir ihre Fassung wieder, zumindest genug, um etwas zu sagen.

„Wenn das stimmt, ist es ein harter Schlag für das Ministerium und die Zauberwelt im Allgemeinen. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die aufgewühlte Masse. Jordan Fielding, ihre Sekretärin, eilte ihr durch den Korridor entgegen. Atemlos.

„Oh, große Güte, Ms Weir! Sie hätten es nicht auf diese Weise erfahren müssen..."

„Dann stimmt es also? Warum wurde ich nicht rechtzeitig informiert? Sogar die Presse ist bereits da! Sie können sich vorstellen wie dumm ich mir vorkam!"

„Tut mir Leid, Madam, ich hätte sie von Ihnen fernhalten sollen. Wir haben die Bestätigung vom Tod des Ministers gerade erst erhalten. Vor fünf Minuten, genauer gesagt. Um keine Panik durch Verbreitung einer falschen, voreiligen Nachricht auszulösen, hat Marcia Blythe erst einmal weitere Auroreneinheiten losgeschickt. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass im Moment alles drunter und drüber geht. Die Presse ist schon auf das Gerücht hin angerückt. Man hatte nämlich das Dunkle Mal über dem Wohnort des Ministers gesichtet."

Die Sekretärin hatte das alles in unglaublich kurzer Zeit mit zitternder Stimme gesagt, sodass Callisto kaum etwas verstanden hatte. Doch in einer Situation wie dieser waren ohnehin nicht viele Erklärungen nötig. Ms Weirs Blick fiel auf ein magisches Plakat an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, eine Art überdimensionale Todesanzeige, die konzipiert wurde, um eventuelle Verluste schnell publik zu machen. Natürlich konnte dieses System auch zu Problemen – besonders mit hysterischen Angehörigen - führen. In dicken schwarzen Lettern stand Scrimgeours Name an der Spitze der Liste.

„Verdammt."

Miss Fielding, die diesen Sommer erst die Schule abgeschlossen hatte und dementsprechend unerfahren war, brach in Tränen aus. Es war also nicht nur ein Gerücht, dass Scrimgeour das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Die junge Frau war mit den Nerven am Ende. Die letzten Wochen waren unglaublich fordernd und besonders verlustreich gewesen – und nun das. Nach einem anfänglichen Versuch ihre Sekretärin zu beruhigen, der erfolglos verlief, sprintete Callisto zum Büro ihrer direkten Vorgesetzten, Marcia Blythe. Die großmütterliche Frau besaß zweifellos ein Talent für reibungsfreie Organisation, doch häufig fehlte ihr Durchsetzungskraft und Autorität. Im Gegensatz zu Weir, die jeden größeren Einsatz persönlich geleitet hatte, beschränkte sich die leitende Tätigkeit Blythes auf den Innendienst.

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden bald auftauchen. Anscheinend kann man sich nicht mal mehr zwölf Stunden frei nehmen."

„Wenn es mit Todesfällen so weiter geht, schlafe sowieso ich im Ministerium."

Weir versuchte die angespannte Atmosphäre etwas zu lösen, was ihr nicht gelang.

„Ich glaube, Ihre Kinder würden sich beschweren, Callisto."

Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Scrimgeour – ist es definitiv?"

„Leider ja. Ich habe gerade die bestätigende Rückmeldung erhalten."

„Die Menschen werden nicht Ruhe bewahren, sobald die Angelegenheit publik wird."

„Ein Grund mehr, warum wir ruhig bleiben müssen."

Plötzlich traf ein Gedanke Callisto mit voller Wucht. Sie beugte sich zu der Vorgesetzten vor, ihre Worte waren mit Besorgnis gefüllt. „Die fünf Auroren, die vor Scrimgeours Haus Wache hielten, sind sie noch am Leben?"

Blythe schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Stimme bebte. „Sie sind alle tot."

„Ich will an den Tatort." Hass und Wut stieg in der jungen Aurorin auf.

„Was würde das bringen? Wir haben genügend Mitarbeiter vor Ort. Ich kann ihnen die Aufnahmen von den Opfern und der Umgebung zeigen." Sie holte einen Stapel magischer Fotos aus einer Mappe hervor.

„Kein schöner Anblick. Ich habe noch nie etwas derartig Abscheuliches und Grausames gesehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie besser nicht..."

Callista ergriff hastig die Bilder.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich schon genügend Leichen gesehen."

Tatsächlich hatte Ms Weir sofort nach ihrem Schulabschluss eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen. In den über siebzehn Jahren seither hatte sie so manchen grausam zugerichteten Körper gesehen, besonders oft jedoch, seit Voldemort wieder aufgetaucht war.

Als sie jedoch die Fotos betrachtete, stockte ihr der Atem.

Das erste Bild zeigte eine ältere Frau, deren schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht mit tiefen Schnittwunden übersäht war.

Auf dem zweiten Bild konnte sie zuerst keine Umrisse ausmachen. Nach einigen Momenten erkannte sie die blutige Masse auf dem Kiesweg als ... einen Menschen.

Die darauf folgenden Bilder zeigten die drei weiteren ermordeten Auroren, die anscheinend einen schnelleren, weniger schmerzvollen Tod erlitten hatten. Einer davon war ihr ehemaliger Kollege William Shelley. Sie erinnerte sich an einige Abende, die William, sie und einige andere lachend im Tropfenden Kessel bei Holunderlikör und Butterbier verbracht hatten.

Jordan Fielding schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, als sie den Raum mit einem Memo in der Hand betrat, die Augen noch stark gerötet. Als ihr Blick auf die auf dem Tisch liegenden Fotografien fiel und sie begriff was sie zeigten, entfuhr ihr ein leiser, heiserer Schrei und sie hockte sich sogleich in eine Ecke des Büros, den Kopf zwischen den Armen verborgen. Blythe sah sie besorgt an, blieb aber sitzen.

„Der Stress nimmt sie ganz schön mit, hm?"

Die Fotos, die Scrimgeour zeigten, ließen Callisto das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Er lag auf dem Bauch, in einer Lache seines eigenen getrockneten Blutes. Er schien kein Gesicht zu haben. Dort, wo sich normalerweise das Gesicht befand, war nur eine einzige verbrannte Fläche zu sehen. Eine Nahaufnahme des Rückens zeigte, dass sich am Torso so gut wie gar keine Haut mehr befand. Callisto legte den Stapel beiseite.

„Das...das ist das Werk eines Wahnsinnigen."

Blythe nickte traurig. „Ich habe mich übergeben müssen, als ich die Bilder angesehen hatte. Sie scheinen das viel besser wegzustecken."

„Die Bevölkerung wird nicht einmal ansatzweise Ruhe bewahren, wenn sie von Scrimgeours Schicksal erfährt."

„Was sollen wir aber dagegen ausrichten? Das Ministerium ist wie gelähmt. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Zaubereiminister wählen. Doch wer würde diesen Posten noch übernehmen?" Mrs. Blythe stand auf. „Das ist jedoch nicht unser Problem. Die Aurorenabteilung ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zuständig."

„Sollen etwa wir die Medien Panik verbreiten lassen? Mr. Canton ist bestimmt noch nicht informiert worden. Ich kümmere mich um die Presse. Und - ignorieren Sie Jordan einfach."

Kaum hatte sie den Besprechungsraum verlassen stürzten die Reporter auf Callisto zu, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie den Gang verstopften.

„Mrs Weir, was können sie uns zu der Art des Todes sagen?"

„Gibt es noch mehr Opfer?"

„Ist es sicher, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer persönlich den Mord ausgeführt hat?"

Weir setzte ein neutrales Politikergesicht auf und gab den Presseleuten einige Information über den Mord, in der Hoffung, durch geschickte Formulierungen Panikmache zu verhindern.

A/N: Erklärung zu den verschiedenen Anredeformen – _Ms_ ist die neutrale Form. Die Reporter nehmen an, dass Weir verheiratet ist - was nicht der Fall ist - daher bezeichnen sie sie mit _Mrs_. _Miss_ entspricht etwa dem deutschen ‚Fräulein'.


End file.
